


Neon Love in a Blanket of Shadows.

by Spider_Lily_12



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Splintered - A. G. Howard
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, Prom, Romance, Smut, Tea Parties, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, What-If, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Lily_12/pseuds/Spider_Lily_12
Summary: ~What if Alyssa wanted Jeb and Morpheus at the same time.~What if with time, all three of them fell in love with each other.~What if she convenience Jeb to stay in Wonderland with her and Morpheus, including allowing some other to come down to Wonderland.~What if they travel around the human realm.~What if she make a friend in the unlikely of people and gets to know them a bit better.~What if a certain queen finally finds love.~And finally, what if Alyssa makes up for what happen at prom to her classmates by throwing another prom... in Wonderland.(Suck at summary's but hey, its the thought that counts.)((This were some thoughts and ideas I had while reading the books. I kind of wish more people read this series. Kind of feel it's underrated. But oh well.))
Relationships: Alyssa Victoria Garder/Morpheus Rethen, Alyssa Victoria Gardner & Taelor Tremont, Alyssa Victoria Gardner/Jebediah Holt, Ivory Queen/?, Jenara "Jen" Holt/ Corbin, Morpheus Rethen/ Jebediah Holt, Morpheus Rethen/ Jebediah Holt/ Alyssa Victoria Gardner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Neon Love in a Blanket of Shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any question and/or ideas, leave a comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finishing the series, I had some ideas and notice there wasn't a lot of fics of this series. So I hope you all enjoy this story. Please comment if there is things I'm missing to improve my writing. Also share it with other fans of this series if you can. This series definitely needs a more active fanbase.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

❧ Love. Amore. Amare. ❧

  
  
  
  
  


They should have known there were other options. Nothing is impossible since time after time, they prove to themselves and others that they can do anything. Even all three fall in love with each other.

🜂🜂🜂🜂

Alyssa watches as Jeb leaves Wonderland to visit his mom and Jen. It's been a long time since he saw them, after being dragged to AnyElsewhere with Morpheus for weeks; he deserves visiting them and spending time with them. After everything that happened with prom, and Jeb and her Mom going missing and adding her and her Dad’s disappearance, what are they feeling right now? Are they mad at her? All in all, she hopes they can forgive her. 

Alyssa goes back to the room she woke up from her dreamless and frozen state. She noticed when Jeb said bye to everyone, he had a fondness look painted on his face. Perhaps, he’s going to miss this place since he once was part netherling and knows how amazing this place is, and the creature that lives here; all with its madness and beauty that can intoxicate anyone. What she didn't notice, however, was that Jeb giving a soft smile to Morpheus, and was returned. As she opens the door, she notices someone is waiting. Sitting on a chair by the bed sits Grenadine. It’s been a while since she heard what happened to her with everything with Red, Wonderland almost being destroyed, and many other things; Alyssa is glad that she is fine and not harmed. 

Scarlet ribbons tied around her fingers. Ribbons that help her remember since she is as beautiful as she is forgetful. Grenadine looks at Alyssa and stands up from the chair she was once sitting.

“Grenadine, it is great seeing you,” Alyssa said. “You as well Your Majesty. I-I wanted to apologize for not protecting Wonderland when you were gone,” respond Grenadine.

Alyssa was taken aback. “Please don’t apologize, it was mine and Red’s fault. I should have gotten rid of her from the beginning. But what is done, is done. But, how are you feeling?”

Grenadine gives a tired smile, “I’m happy that I no longer have to rule the kingdom. I’m free to do what I wish.” 

“Do you have any plans now?” asked Alyssa. “W-will, I was thinking of living in a nice cottage, away from the castle for a while. With the help of Sir Bill, I was re-remind of my past within the castle, and I want to start a new chapter. I like to find love once more. One that I wish not to hurt someone, like how I hurt Red.”

Alyssa stares at Grenadine with awe and sadness. Awe, for she can finally find happiness. But sadness, for she remembers Red’s own memory. Memories on how she took Grenadine's ribbon that help her to remember, neglected to give her husband any attention for the pursuit of bringing dreams to Wonderland. And finally, she is the one responsible for Grenadine and her husband slowly falling in love with one another. 

She gives a warm smile. “I hope you do find happiness, now. And you're still part of the Red court. You can come and visit, and we can hang out and have tea together if you like.”

“That would be lovely and I look forward to it. But one of my ribbons is reminding me of why I came to visit you. I heard from Ivory about your heart. And how you will spend a human life with your human lover, and when he dies you’ll come back to Wonderland.” Grenadine said, sitting back down on the chair, and Alyssa took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

“Before we continue the conversation, do you want anything to drink or something to eat?” Alyssa asked. “I would like some tea and cookies if you please,” replied Grenadine. 

Alyssa stood up and went out to the hallway, to one of Ivory's guards, and asked if they could send someone to bring cookies and tea into her room. With a nod, they leave. She walks back into the bedroom and sits back on the bed. She notices that Grenadine… is a lot more… confident. A lot more compared to last year when she came to Wonderland. She still has an air of innocence and kindness but does not make her appear weak. As Alyssa was lost in thought, there was a light knock on the door and a servant walked in with a small, dainty, silver cart, with the items she asked for. 

“Here are the items that you have requested, Your Majesty and Lady Grenadine,” said the servant. “Thank you, '' Alyssa replied, smiled. “If that is all, then I will take my leave,” the servant said, leaving Grenadine and Alyssa alone again. 

“Alyssa, I have a question; do you think that is the only option you have?” Grenadine asked while serving some tea for herself and Alyssa. 

“Why do you ask?” Alyssa responded. ‘Why is Grenadine asking? Ivory had to tell her it was the only other option?’.

“Because you helped me and I wish to repay you. I want you to hear another possibility. Ivory's ability is to see a glimpse of the future, however, I can see the possibilities, but just like the ability to remember on my own; they can go away, but more possibilities are still open.

Alyssa was shocked. She didn’t even know Grenadine was capable of anything like she is saying. “How? I have to live in the human world and then wonderland to mind my damaged heart. And in each world, I will be with one of them. Jeb, give up his muse. And Morpheus has to wait a lot longer to be with me.”

“Because you're not seeing other possibilities. Bill, can you help.” Asked Grenadine to Sir Bill, who Alyssa didn’t even know that was in the room, believing it was just her and Grenadine. Bill comes next to Grenadine, having four red ribbons in his hand; ties them on her fingers. “Thank you, Bill. Everyone is separating, rather than coming together.”

“What do you mean?” Alyssa asked, “What I’m trying to say is that maybe you, Morpheus, and Jebediah can be together rather than you being with one of them at a time.”

“How’s that even possible? I have to spend time in the human world, we can’t be in one place. And besides, Jeb and Morpheus would dislike it. Jeb wants to be with his mom and sister, and friends; Morpheus wants to be here in Wonderland: Home. I can’t see how that would be possible.” she said, her human side fears for the reaction of the others with this possibility. But deep down, a spark of hope lights up within her.

“You can live in one realm for a while, and live in the other. Ivory said you have to live in the human world to mend your human side and live in here to mend your netherling side. But there isn’t any time limit, now is it?” smiled Grenadine. “But- but, how is that going to work between us? Jeb and Morpheus love me as much as I love them, but they tolerate and understand each other a lot more than before where they hated each other. H-how is that-” Grenadine cuts her off, “Perhaps, that's where time helps mend things together.”

“Ok, but _if_ they agree, what about Jeb's family and friends?” she sighed, feeling tired. “Whoever said they can’t come and visit or even live here? Did I say earlier? Yes earlier; that there are always many possibilities. Now it’s just up to you.” As Grenadine said, she stood up. “I’m going to say bye since I have things to do before I live in the cottage.” 

Alyssa stood up and opened her arms to hug Grenadine. “Then I say bye as will, and Thank you for telling me this. I don’t know what I will do with this information but my heart is filled with hope.” Grenadine returned the hug, “Whatever you do, now is the time to be happy with ones that love you” she said with a kind smile, but behind her eye, holds sadness mixed in with hope. Hope that she deserver for a long time.

❤❤❤❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if Grenadine had a specific ability or even had one, but I wanted give her one because she honestly deserve some love after everything. So she's going to play a import role here. More chapter to come. Please leave a comment. Thank you. ❤❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Notice that there was hardly any fics about this series and I was bored. I decide to write this *little* story.


End file.
